


Understanding..

by PerfectlyxBad



Category: Shameless - Fandom, Shameless US - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Bi-Polar Disorder, M/M, mention of self-harm, might be spoilers if you are not caught up, not gory details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyxBad/pseuds/PerfectlyxBad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey never really understood the full extend of Ian's disease, so Fiona and Lip sat down with him to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding..

Mickey was closing the front door his house, not bothering to lock it because who would be stupid enough to try and rob a Milkovich. He walked silently to his room, it was almost 2 in the morning, he found Ian still in his spot, he didn't even seem to have moved all day. Mickey undressed himself, keeping only his underwear and got into bed with Ian. It had been a week now since Ian got sick, a week that the only things he said to Mickey were " Leave me alone " and " Go away ". Mickey didn't know what to do, but after the talk he had with Ian's siblings he didn't want to stay away. He got closer to Ian and put his hand gently on his shoulder. He didn't move or say anything, so Mickey took that as a yes. He took Ian against his chest and closed his eyes. He kissed the back of Ian's head and murmured against it. '' I would never leave you Ian.. Ever. I'm going to take care of you, as long as you need me. Even if you don't want me to. '' His eyes were burning from the conversation he had 20 minutes ago with Fiona and Lip.

_It was around 10 PM, Mickey was sitting on the couch watching the TV on mute, in case Ian was calling for him. He heard knocking on the door and since he was alone with Ian tonight, he was the one who had to answer the door. He was surprised to see Fiona and Lip standing in front of him._

_'' What ? What's wrong ? '' Mickey asked. After all it was 10 at night, what could they possibly want._

_'' I think we need to talk about Ian. After our conversation of the last day.. I think we need to explain some things.. '' Fiona said to him. '' Can we come inside ? ''_

_Mickey let them in and led them to the kitchen table where they all sat around it. He didn't know what to say, so he just looked at his hands, waiting for someone to talk._

_'' I know that you care about Ian, I know that you want to do what is best for him, and I totally get that. When I said that he might need to be hospitalized I didn't want to come across as if I wanted to get rid of him and don't want to take care of his problems. So.. Lip and I are here to talk to you about our mother. ''_

_Mickey looked up. He was sure they were here to talk about Ian, but why would they come here to talk about Ian's mother ?_

_'' I don't know if Ian ever talked to you about what happened.. I know he came to you when she came back the first time.. but the second time she was here you were in Juvie.. Monica is sick.. She has bi-polar.. like maybe Ian has.. when she came back the second time it felt like we got her mom back you know.. She was home, everyday, cooking breakfast, making lunch, taking care of all of us.. We were happy.. We even let our guard down.. ''_

_Mickey could see Ian being happy and cooking breakfast in his head, just like Monica did._

_'' One day something happened.. She found our squirrel found.. All the money we got from the summer.. Frank and her took it, spend it all on drugs, a car and even dolls for Debbie and other stuff we didn't need. By the time we realized it, Monica was back to her manic phase. She wouldn't get out of bed, we all tried to get her out of bed. There was nothing to do. ''_

_Fiona was telling it all, not looking at anyone just the wall in front of her. Lip was holding her hand, he wasn't there when it all happened. If Mickey remembered from what Ian told him, Fiona kicked him out because he had dropped out of school._

_'' So Frank got her meds, gave it to her. It was Thanksgiving, we sat her down at the table with all of us, ready to eat. She was sitting down next to Ian. She got up and whispered in his ear " I'm going to wash my hands ", Ian didn't know what it meant, but the next thing we knew we heard a crashing sound from the kitchen and we found her on the floor of the kitchen.. She had opened her wrists.. ''_

_A single tear felt down on Fiona's cheek, Mickey's heart tightened in his chest. She didn't continue her story, there wasn't anything to had. Mickey understood now. Ian was his mother, and if they didn't do anything, God only knows what could happen. Mickey sat in silence, looking at Lip. He was clearly here only for moral support. They all got up after 5 minutes of silence, Mickey walked them to the door and that's when he got into bed with Ian._

The next day Mickey and Fiona were taking Ian to a clinic, having him tested and starting a medication because there was no way in hell that Mickey was living his life without his dorky redhead by his side, and from this day forward Mickey was there for Ian. For the best and the worst, never leaving his side.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head.. I decided to write it. I hope you guys like it!


End file.
